The subject matter disclosed herein relates to filter bags. More specifically, the disclosed subject matter relates to filter bags with an adjustable band.
Filter bags are used in a variety of equipment and applications, such as intake and exhaust filtration. For instance, a bag house may include multiple filter bags to filter undesirable particulates associated with an industrial system or plant. In particular, the bag house may be equipped with a sufficient number and size of filter bags to filter undesirable particulates from an entire factory, such as a cement factory. Unfortunately, the variety in hole sizes between bag houses and even within bag houses may require many different filter bag sizes to form consistent, dust tight seals. As a result, a custom fit filter bag may be required for a particular bag house.